


Принципы помолвки

by Lavender_Prime



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Romance, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 12:53:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15930830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Prime/pseuds/Lavender_Prime
Summary: Что, если бы события сложились немного не так?..





	Принципы помолвки

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The rules of engagement](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/416192) by aefallen. 



Однажды мама сказала Юури, что когда встречаешь любовь своей жизни, время останавливается. Стоит посмотреть ей в глаза – и сразу всё понимаешь.  
Шли его первые сутки в Шин-Макоку, и Юури только что свалился с лошади к ногам золотоволосого парня, который выглядел так, словно сошел со страниц манг, что постоянно читала мама.  
– А, – проговорил невероятно прекрасный принц, встретившись глазами с мао, – красавчик.   
В его голосе не было ни тени эмоций — так же, как и в его глазах.  
Шибуя Юури только что встретил Вольфрама фон Бильфельда и еще понятия не имел, к чему это приведет.

***

Юури приехал в Замок-на-Крови только вчера, и планировка замка привела его в замешательство.  
Он только что сбежал с бесконечной лекции Гюнтера, просто улизнув за дверь в нужный момент, когда его советник с головой ушел в какую-то особо пыльную книгу. Юури смутно помнил что-то о необходимости присутствовать на сегодняшнем званом ужине, и ему пришло в голову, что, наверное, стоит взглянуть на банкетный зал, чтобы это великолепие не ослепило его, когда он впервые войдет туда. Нехорошо постоянно выглядеть так, словно тебя пыльным мешком ударили — особенно если это из-за обстановки и архитектуры твоего же собственного замка (хотя Юури все еще с трудом верил, что замок действительно его).  
Бесцельные блуждания привели его во внутренний дворик, оккупированный светловолосым мазоку, который тогда, кажется, совершенно не обрадовался его прибытию в Шин-Макоку. Порывшись в памяти, Юури даже вспомнил, как его зовут. «Вольфрам», – повторил он про себя, довольный, что не забыл. Мазоку наверняка мог подсказать, куда идти.  
Вольфрам, как отметил Юури, сосредоточенно тренировался в фехтовании. Восхитившись, он немного понаблюдал, как принц сражается с невидимым соперником, вихрем нанося удары и двигаясь едва ли не быстрее, чем может уследить глаз. В итоге Вольфрам все же заметил его присутствие и с досадой развернулся в его сторону.  
Юури подошел поближе, нервничая отнюдь не немного: мнение Вольфрама о нем с первой встречи явно не улучшилось.  
– Э-э… Извини за глупый вопрос, – неуверенно сказал Юури, начиная жалеть о своем решении остановиться и спросить дорогу, – а в какой стороне банкетный зал?  
– Там, – раздраженно ответил Вольфрам, коротко махнув куда-то в направлении замка.  
«Это «там» может быть где угодно», – подумал Юури и, повернувшись в сторону, указанную Вольфрам, увидел, что коридор расходится натрое.   
– М-м, а в какой конкретно идти? – уточнил он, очень стараясь быть вежливым.  
– В левый! – буркнул Вольфрам, круто разворачиваясь и тыча пальцем.  
К несчастью, Юури как раз в этот момент шагнул вперед, и опа! Левая щека Юури встретилась с ладонью Вольфрама.  
– Ой, – добродушно сказал Юури, потирая щеку, по которой пришелся удар, – извини.  
– Ваше величество, – с лица Вольфрама спали все краски, – я беру это назад.  
– Да не стоит, – Юури улыбнулся, – это научит меня смотреть, куда иду.  
Вольфрам почему-то приобрел до странного отчаянный вид.  
– Ваше величество, я настаиваю, чтобы вы разрешили мне отозвать этот удар.  
– Да не нужно…  
– Умоляю вас, ваше величество, позвольте отозвать его. – Просто поразительно, как Вольфрам ухитрился превратить просьбу чуть ли не в приказ.  
– Вольфрам, – тихо, но крайне твердо заговорил Юури, – стоило мне перенестись в эту страну, как я встретил много самого разного народа: взрослых и детей, людей и мазоку, и все они меня боялись. Боялись Мао. Боялись того, кого еще ни разу в жизни не видели.  
Он положил руки на плечи Вольфрама, не давая тому отойти.  
– Я не хочу, чтобы ты боялся меня, Вольфрам, – он помолчал, позволяя смыслу слов дойти до собеседника, и улыбнулся. – Кроме того, как это будет выглядеть, если я заставлю тебя взять этот удар обратно? Все мои подданные будут бояться своих ошибок. Или несчастных случаев. И… – Юури провел рукой по волосам. – В общем, я не хочу, чтобы ты меня боялся. Поэтому я приказываю тебе не отзывать его.  
Вольфрам закрыл глаза, его лицо исказилось, словно от боли.  
– Что-то не так?   
– Тогда мы помолвлены, идиот.  
В этот момент Юури бы сшибло даже дрожание крыльев пчеломишки.  
– Но… не может быть! Ты не можешь быть моим… моим женихом!..  
– Женихом? В твоей стране это так называется?  
– Да, но…  
– Я твой обрученный, – многозначительно заметил Вольфрам, – а не жених. «Жених» подразумевает, что у меня был хоть какой-то выбор.  
– Слушай, я могу извиниться…  
– Это ты уже сделал. Но сейчас это ничего не изменит, понимаешь?  
– Но если мы… обручены… – медленно проговорил Юури, сам себе не веря, – тогда нам, ну, придется пожениться?  
Вольфрам стиснул зубы.  
– Заверяю тебя, возможность этого неудачного исхода не ускользнула от моего внимания. – Он резко отвернулся и зашагал прочь.

***

– Если хочешь разорвать помолвку, не вижу причин, по которым это невозможно сделать, – заявил его нечаянный жених поздним вечером после ужина. Принц не делал секрета из своего недовольства предложением, не говоря уже об обстоятельствах, при которых это произошло. Остальные мазоку, однако, отреагировали на новость о помолвке относительно спокойно, – ну, если не считать Гюнтера, разразившегося бурными слезами, – и быстро оставили их наедине. Чтобы они «узнали друг друга получше», как с озорным блеском в глазах заявила экс-мао. Юури не смог не отметить сходство между Вольфрамом и его мамой и поразился про себя, как мать вроде Шери-сама смогла воспитать такого упрямого и сурового сына, как Вольфрам фон Бильфельд.  
Они вышли на балюстраду, открывающуюся на дворцовые сады. За огнями замка Юури с трудом мог разглядеть что-то внизу. Все, что он видел – земли, которыми ему придется править, луну над сумрачными холмами и темноту от них до горизонта.  
Вольфрам продолжал что-то говорить, больше для себя, чем для Юури:  
– Но если посмотреть на это с другой стороны, то что это за король, который берет назад свое слово так же легко, как и дает? Несмотря на то, что я до сих пор не понимаю, почему продолжение этого фарса является лучшим вариантом событий, я осознаю, почему расторжение помолвки не сулит королевству ничего хорошего – и доверию к мао тоже. Особенно сейчас, – он повернулся к мао и возмущенно спросил:  
– Юури, ты вообще меня слушаешь?  
Юури с трудом отвел глаза от орла, парящего в залитом луной небе, и попытался вспомнить, о чем говорил Вольфрам.  
– М-м… А не проще будет сказать, что это был несчастный случай?  
Мазоку вздохнул.  
– Не все так просто. Я бы тоже хотел, чтобы так было. Но существуют законы и обычаи, которые необходимо соблюдать, и такие вещи нельзя разрушить так же легко, как и создать. К тому же, – добавил он, вдруг начиная выглядеть гораздо старше, – сейчас народ особенно нуждается в отвлечении внимания. – И он бросил свирепый взгляд на мао. – В следующий раз смотри, куда идешь! Не хочу слышать о других таких же предложениях!  
Внезапно на балюстраду застенчиво вышла какая-то тоненькая девушка – одна из служанок, Юури видел ее в замке, – и присела перед ними в глубоком реверансе. Протянув Вольфраму аккуратно сложенный пергамент, она проговорила:  
– Ваша светлость, это обнаружили в продаже по всему городу. Лорд фон Вальде пытался запретить их, но было уже слишком поздно. Он…  
– Я понял, Дория, – невозмутимо перебил ее Вольфрам, принимая листок, – ты можешь идти.  
– Поздравляю вас и ваше величество, – ответила она, склоняясь в еще более глубоком реверансе, прежде чем воспользоваться разрешением удалиться. Юури показалось, что из теней, куда она удалилась, раздался приглушенный смех, но когда он сделал шаг, чтобы посмотреть поближе, ему лишь удалось разглядеть мелькнувший край накрахмаленного передника и больше ничего.  
Вольфрам развернул пергамент, пробежался по нему глазами, сначала нахмурившись, потом словно оцепенев. Затем он издал короткий ехидный смешок и протянул листок Юури.  
– Читай, – вместо объяснения произнес он, – похоже, всё уже началось. Быстро они! Твой метод отвлечения от проблем уже работает.  
Юури насупился и только хотел спросить Вольфрама, что тот имеет в виду, как его внимание привлек рисунок на пергаменте – с него Юури улыбались грубо нарисованные фигурки, и тот, с минуту недоверчиво поизучав их, все же осмелился озвучить свой вопрос:  
– Это, должно быть, я? – Он ткнул пальцем в изображение мальчика в темном костюме, словно сошедшего с детского рисунка.  
– Так и есть.  
– А это тогда ты? – он показал на соседнюю фигурку.  
– Да, – на этот раз коротко ответил Вольфрам.  
– А это что, розовое платье? – спросил Юури, рассматривая одежду фигурки, предположительно изображавшей Вольфрама.  
– Подозреваю, они имели в виду ночную сорочку.  
Юури замер.  
– Ты любишь носить…  
– Заверяю тебя, нет, – буркнул Вольфрам. Он выхватил из рук Юури листок и еле слышно забормотал какое-то зловещее заклинание. Внезапно пергамент вспыхнул ярким пламенем, и мао, удивленно вскрикнув, отшатнулся, словно обжегшись.  
В считанные секунды пергамент обратился в пепел, а Вольфрам уставился на своего жениха так, будто впервые в жизни увидел человека.  
– Ты… не привык к марёку? – спросил он.  
Юури покачал головой, даже не зная, что это значит.  
Вольфрам отвел взгляд.  
– Шин-О, помоги нам всем, – пробормотал он, и это прозвучало совсем не шуткой.

***

Только он мог такое учудить. С самого момента, как он нечаянно сделал предложение принцу мазоку, его жизнь в Шин-Макоку превратилась в непрерывную серию несчастных случаев и роковых совпадений. Он не только оказался случайно помолвлен, но также обозвал игрушечного кролика Гвендаля львом, постоянно засыпал посреди уроков истории Гюнтера, шесть раз подряд за одну тренировку позволил Вольфраму выбить у себя меч, но самой свежей и, бесспорно, самой значимой его ошибкой было то, что он ухитрился дать себя похитить, да не комуто, а Адальберту фон Гранцу буквально в паре минут езды от ворот замка.  
Воспользовавшись подаренным ему шансом, Адальберт с помощью ходзюцу парализовал Вольфрама и его отряд. Вольфраму ничего не оставалось делать, кроме как приказать Юури отправляться с Адальбертом, но это не могло служить извинением тому, что в итоге Юури оказался по другую сторону стены – в крепости с людьми, ненавидевшими мазоку. Ему была противна мысль о возможной правоте Вольфрама, но он вынужден был признать, что, вполне вероятно, жених говорил все верно: в конце концов, Юури действительно оказался слабаком… Разве настоящий мао не спас бы себя из этого затруднительного положения?  
Резкий стук в дверь вырвал его из мыслей, и Юури поднял голову, следя за открывающими дверь стражниками. И у него перехватило дыхание, стоило опознать стоящего перед скрещенными копьями посетителя.  
Золотые волосы были перекрашены в на редкость отвратительный рыже-коричневый оттенок, а глаза, которые он помнил изумрудно-зелеными, сейчас стали синими. Одежда имела такой вид, словно ее разорвали по швам, торопливо сшили, а затем хорошенько поваляли в пыли. И, глядя на эту сутулую спину, никто бы не распознал признаков аристократической осанки. Но это лицо Юури никогда бы ни с чьим не спутал.  
– Куда ни пойду, вечно меня принимают за этого истеричного мазоку, – пожаловался Вольфрам. – Народ, что с вами? Чем вы накурились, что вам везде мазоку мерещатся?  
Стражник приподнял бровь.  
– Просто ты до жути похож на небезызвестного фон Бильфельда, – осторожно пояснил он.  
– И почему меня не удивляет, что вы так по-крупному лажаете?– скрестив руки на груди, фыркнул Вольфрам. – Ха, если вы всерьез считаете, что принц мазоку придет в этот замок, битком набитый солдатами, без оружия и магии, чтобы спасти какого-то уличного мальчишку, ничем не отличающегося от прочих людей, то вы офигительно заблуждаетесь. Особенно насчет  _этого_ мазоку. Даже сами демоны признают, что он – самое избалованное и высокомерное создание, что только ходило по этой земле, – он пожал плечами. – Кроме того, все знают, что мазоку заботятся только о себе подобных.  
Юури наблюдал, едва дыша, как расслабляются лица стражников. Очевидно, они не сочли мальчишку угрозой для себя, потому что он был точно таким же, как они – всегда готовым позубоскалить насчет мазоку.  
Глава стражи опустил копье и махнул остальным сделать то же самое.  
– Говорят, этот мелкий принц наряжается в платья, как девчонка.  
Юури заметил, как во взгляде Вольфрама мелькнула вспышка гнева, но больше жених ничем себя не выдал.  
– Неудивительно! – поддержал тот тему, усмехаясь. – Ему никогда не стать настоящим мужчиной, так что приятно слышать, что он даже и не пытается. Ха, да если бы я был девушкой, я и то был бы больше мужчиной, чем он.  
– Ладно, пацан, а что ты вообще здесь делаешь? – доброжелательно спросил один из стражников.  
Вольфрам усмехнулся, и Юури пришлось сдерживать себя, чтобы не так откровенно пялиться в лицо жениху, мысленно поражаясь, как мазоку еще не разорвало от таких усилий.  
– А, да, – небрежно бросил Вольфрам, – мне велено передать, что у вас тут не мао.  
– Конечно, мао! – вскричал второй стражник. – Он мао, все верно! Сам фон Гранц так сказал!  
– Да ну? – Вольфрам оглядел Юури сверху донизу. – И что, похоже, что этот недомерок – всемогущий король демонов, который внушает всем такой страх? Да мао бы уже к этому времени десять раз освободился!   
Стражники затихли, поглядывая друг на друга, а затем на Юури, очевидно, мысленно задавая себе те же вопросы. Юури, как мог, старался не покраснеть еще сильнее, хотя и так уже был просто пунцовым. Он ненавидел признавать, что не может освободиться сам, но к чему на самом деле клонил разговор Вольфрам?  
– Как я слышал, мао может вызывать дождь. Рушить дома. Создавать песчаные бури. Убивать с той же легкостью, как дышит. И думается мне, что если этот пацан только и может, что беспомощно сидеть здесь с тех пор, как его поймали, то он точно не мао. Да вы только посмотрите на него! – Вольфрам пренебрежительно фыркнул. – Конечно, по слухам, новый мао настоящий слабак, но уж точно не настолько, – он покачал головой. – Не знаю, кого вы поймали, но это не мао. Это какое-то недоразумение.  
Юури с радостью отметил, что во взглядах стражников зарождается сомнение. Наконец тот, кто возмущался громче всех, заговорил опять, но теперь в его голосе сквозила растерянность:  
– Но… Лорд фон Гранц сказал…  
– Думаю, он сам просто ошибся, – намекнул Вольфрам. – Сейчас лорд фон Гранц на пути в Калорию, где, скорее всего, и находится настоящий мао. Он смылся по-тихому, потому что не хотел, чтобы кто-нибудь понял, как здорово он промахнулся. Так что он велел мне придти сюда и передать, чтобы вы отпустили этого замухрышку.  
– Не стоит его отпускать, – заговорил начальник стражи, – я бы предпочел подождать, пока фон Гранц не вернется и не прикажет мне лично.  
– Да мне-то что, – небрежно бросил Вольфрам, разворачиваясь уходить.  
«Вольфрам, не оставляй меня здесь!» – подумал Юури, в его паникующем мозге уже разворачивались картины вечного заточения в этой крепости.   
– Но я бы не хотел оказаться тем, кто будет объяснять лорду фон Гранцу, почему его прямой приказ до сих пор не выполнен, – вскользь заметил Вольфрам. – Но, конечно же, все обойдется. Насколько я знаю, дуракам он пощады не дает, но, уверен, для вас сделает исключение, – он пожал плечами. – Это не моя работа – объяснять, почему вы тут держите не того пленника. Его семья, наверное, уже подняла большую бучу, выясняя, куда же он пропал почти на сутки. А если они начнут искать и узнают, в чьей крепости он находится… Отец как-то рассказывал мне, какие тут во время последней войны с мазоку бушевали бунты. А теперь солдаты начали хватать людей, думая, что те – мазоку? – Вольфрам покачал головой. – Когда опять начнется заварушка, меня, пожалуй, здесь уже не будет, – он проскользнул мимо последнего стражника. – Удачи. Она вам понадобится.  
Глава стражи положил руку ему на плечо.  
– Малыш, к тебе у нас нет никаких вопросов, – он послал уничтожающий взгляд на стражника, отказавшегося отпустить Юури, и тот счел за лучшее притвориться пристыженным. – Забирай пацана и отпусти его на свободу. Ты прав. Никто из нас не горит желанием объяснять фон Гранцу, почему мы не дали ему уйти.  
Юури встал и подошел к Вольфраму, очень стараясь не перейти на бег. Встретившись взглядом с женихом, он начал было улыбаться, но тот свирепо глянул на него и сказал, обращаясь к стражникам:  
– Всего вам наилучшего! Удачно избавиться от этого проклятого мао и этих ненавистных мазоку.  
У Юури так громко колотилось сердце, что он даже удивлялся, почему никто этого не слышит. Но им дали спокойно выйти из комнаты. И на мучительно долгом пути к воротам крепости их также не останавливали. И никто даже не подумал задержать их, когда они вышли из ворот и направились в лес.  
Когда они скрылись из вида среди деревьев, отойдя на безопасное расстояние от крепости, Вольфрам вдруг с поразительной скоростью развернулся к Юури.  
– Идиот!!! – завопил он. – Ты хоть понимаешь, что они могли с тобой сделать? Юури, ты даже просто позволил бы себя убить! А я… а Шин-Макоку не может позволить себе потерять тебя! О чем ты только думал?!  
Юури дал Вольфраму проораться, прежде чем сказать:  
– Я думал, ты оставишь меня там.  
– Идиот! – зашипел Вольфрам. – Что же я был бы за жених, если бы позволил этому случиться?  
От этих слов по телу Юури разлилось тепло, и он не удержался от улыбки своему разгневанному жениху:  
– Спасибо, Вольфрам, – сказал он, глядя прямо в глаза принцу мазоку.  
Вольфрам отвел взгляд и пробормотал что-то, подозрительно похожее на «слабак», затем неохотно выдавил:  
– Не за что. Но пусть этого больше не повторится.  
Примерно через час бодрой прогулки они дошли до пары лошадей, привязанных к деревьям. С некоторым трудом вскарабкавшись на Ао, Юури повернулся посмотреть на Вольфрама. Уголки его рта приподнялись в озорной улыбке, когда он подобрал поводья Ао и направил лошадь на дорогу, ведущую к замку.  
– Вольфрам?  
– Что, Юури?  
– Так ты действительно носишь девчачьи платья.  
Вольфрам побледнел от гнева, но прежде, чем он смог начать свою гневную тираду, Юури склонился к Ао, что-то прошептал ему, и они помчались в Шин-Макоку с разъяренным Вольфрамом на хвосте.

***

Полуденное солнце заливало длинный стол мао, отражаясь на кипах бумаг, разложенных вокруг юного короля. Юури только что подсчитал, сколько часов в неделю ему придется проводить за уроками – вдобавок ко времени, которое он сидел в этом кабинете, – и заметил, что Вольфраму не приходится делать ничего подобного.  
– Юури, не все важные решения в нашей жизни принимаем мы сами, – ответил Вольфрам тоном, подразумевающим, что он сам не в восторге от сказанного. – Взять, например, нашу помолвку… – Он замолк, чтобы не сказать лишнее.  
– У тебя же был выбор? – осторожно спросил Юури. У него в голове не укладывалось, как это у кого-то не может быть права выбора, когда дело заходит о том, с кем провести остаток своей жизни.  
Вольфрам на миг прикрыл настороженные зеленые глаза, потом устало посмотрел на Юури:  
– Ты действительно еще слишком юн, – сказал он, и в голосе звучала покорность судьбе. – Слишком юн, чтобы жениться.  
– А ты нет? – парировал Юури.  
Безрадостный смешок.  
– Нет, Юури, я не настолько юн. И уже давно.  
Один взгляд в глаза Вольфраму – и Юури внезапно осознал правдивость этого заявления, даже хотя до этого тому не было ни единого доказательства.   
Вольфрам не стал ждать его ответа.  
– Тебе нужен кто-то, с кем ты можешь вместе расти. Кто-то помоложе. Или кто-то, кто бы заботился о тебе. Защищал тебя. Волновался за тебя. А я, боюсь, не подхожу ни под одно определение, – он устремил взгляд куда-то вдаль. – Возможно, тебе стоило бы дать пощечину Веллеру, – негромко сказал мазоку, почти самому себе. – Да. Веллер был бы куда более подходящим выбором, если бы ты действительно хотел жениться. В любом случае, более подходящим, чем я.  
– Не уходи от темы! – возмутился Юури, начиная терять терпение. – Хочешь сказать, у тебя не было выбора, когда дело дошло до… помолвки?  
Вольфрам мельком глянул на него.  
– Ты соображаешь быстрее, чем я ожидал, – неохотно признал он, – но да, так и было. Вот почему у нас есть поговорка «Женись на том, кого любишь. Или люби того, на ком женишься».  
– Это одно…  
– Это совершенно не одно и то же.  
– И что ты собираешься делать? – искренне заинтересовался Юури. Вольфрам вздохнул и отвернулся.  
– До того, как ты что-то предпримешь? Ничего, – и на изумленный взгляд мао резко ответил: – Юури, ни одна помолка не является окончательной! В данном случае, никакого брака не будет. И это только до тех пор, пока мы не найдем способ избавиться от нее с минимальным ущербом для обоих.  
Вольфрам встретился с ним взглядом, и, похоже, принцу не понравилось то, что он увидел. Юури, уже открывший рот, чтобы что-то сказать, передумал и промолчал.  
– Юури, – очень тихо произнес Вольфрам, – думаю, ты не понимаешь. Я видел куда больше браков, чем ты, – и они распадались, даже те, что поначалу казались весьма многообещающими. А ты и я едва знаем друг друга. Хотя не то чтобы нам нужно время для этого.   
Он встал и собрался уйти, но у двери остановился:  
– И для всего остального времени тоже нет. Разве Веллер не ждет тебя на эти ваши уроки бейсбола? – И, не выслушав ответ, ушел.  
Но Вольфрам заблуждался. Ну, или, по крайней мере, Юури так решил. Но не об уроках бейсбола думал он, торопясь во внутренний двор, а о времени, что им требовалось, чтобы узнать друг друга.

***

– Юури! Ты когда-нибудь сосредоточишься или нет?!  
Одним гибким, текучим движением Вольфрам блокировал клинок Юури и обезоружил юного короля с легкостью, говорящей об огромной практике, и недовольно уставился на своего жениха.  
– Чересчур легко, – сердито сказал тот, – еще раз.  
Мао вздохнул и наклонился поднять меч.  
– Идиот, – буркнул его раздраженный жених, – меч держат  _вот так_. – Сильными уверенными пальцами он накрыл руку Юури и помог тому изменить захват на более естественный и гораздо более эффективный. – Это меч, а не… как там Веллер говорил… бейсбольная бита!  
– Да, Вольфрам, – отозвался Юури, после недели тренировок наконец осознав, что смирение – единственный легкий способ прекратить спор с Вольфрамом.  
– И твоя осанка, – продолжил возмущаться Вольфрам, – раздвинь ноги на ширину плеч. Это сохранит баланс, и противник не сможет заставить тебя потерять равновесие.  
Чередой бесчисленных полудней Вольфрам учил Юури, как обезоружить противника, как парировать удар и как защищаться, хотя Юури показал себя самым бестолковым учеником, который у него когда-либо был (по крайней мере, так Вольфрам заявлял на весь двор).  
Может, Вольфрам и говорил, что у них нет времени, чтобы узнать друг друга, но с каждым проведенным вместе часом Юури сближался со своим непрошеным женихом все больше и больше. Каждый день он узнавал о парне – мазоку, – которому случайно сделал предложение, множество различных вещей. Каждый миг, которые они проводили вместе, становился для Юури возможностью узнать получше того, на котором он был обязан жениться, даже если Вольфрам так не считал. И даже когда они были врозь, Юури находил и другие способы получить информацию о Вольфраме, не говоря при этом с самим принцем. Когда речь шла о Вольфраме, Конрад оказался просто поразительным кладезем информации, особенно учитывая их натянутые отношения, и был до замечательного откровенен, пересказывая истории о своем младшем брате. Гюнтера можно было уговорить поделиться смешными случаями из жизни младшего принца, пока тот был его учеником, а также рассказами об его успехах на поле боя. Юури видел Шери-сама не настолько часто, как хотелось бы, но когда они встречались, она легко позволяла увести разговор на обсуждение ее любимого сына – даже если Юури с трудом верил в некоторые ее байки, вроде той, где Вольфрам, просто в задумчивости идя по городу, в итоге оказался во главе восхищающегося им массового шествия.  
Несмотря на все возражения Вольфрама, у Юури было достаточно и времени, и причин, чтобы выяснить, каким же на самом деле тот был сокровищем. К его удивлению, юный мао нашел, что начинает заботится – и очень сильно – о своем колючем женихе. И да, он по-прежнему отказывался думать о Вольфраме как о своем обрученном: это обращение казалось слишком формальным.  
Вольфрам бы облил его презрением с головы до ног, если бы Юури осмелился об этом сказать, но, невзирая на его постоянные громкие неодобрения и частые жалобы, принц мазоку оказался терпеливым и в высшей степени дотошным учителем. Он отказывался отпускать Юури, пока тот не выдавал лучшее, что только мог, не торопил Юури, и тот тренировался столько, сколько было нужно до совершенства, и был идеален во всем, чему учил. Юури слышал, что поначалу Вольфрам пытался спихнуть уроки фехтования на Гвендаля, затем на Конрада, упирая на то, что для Юури будет куда полезнее провести время с ними. Но оба брата настояли, что учить должен именно Вольфрам, так что как бы тот ни сопротивлялся, ему пришлось стать наставником Юури.

***

Мазоку оторвался от чтения, когда дверь в его спальню медленно, сантиметр за сантиметром приоткрылась, а за ней оказался взлохмаченный мао, неуверенно смотрящий на него из-за порога.  
Вольфрам вздохнул и закрыл книгу.  
– Юури, ты знаешь, который час? Что ты здесь делаешь?  
Тот провел рукой по взъерошенным волосам, очевидно, уже жалея о своей, казавшейся такой хорошей, идее.  
– М-м… Не спится.  
– И? – последовал раздраженный ответ. – Что, по-твоему, я должен с этим сделать?  
– …Поговори… со мной? – Вольфрам быстро и недоверчиво приподнял бровь, и Юури забормотал: – Уже поздно… Только ты не спишь. И… может, ты расскажешь мне что-нибудь интересное? Ну, или можешь мне просто... почитать?  
– Тебе не нужен жених, – жестко заметил Вольфрам, – тебе нужен отец. – Но с этими словами он нехотя расчистил место для Юури среди разбросанной по кровати огромной кучи книг, свитков и пергаментов. Мао подумал, что выглядит это так, словно Вольфрам задался целью превратить спальню в еще одну библиотеку, и осторожно залез на кровать, с любопытством рассматривая обложки.  
– Мне доводилась слышать, что многие превращают столы в постели, – заметил Юури, припоминая, сколько раз засыпал на своем письменном, – но почему ты превратил постель в стол?  
– Юури, заткнись! – вспылил Вольфрам. – Ты прервал мои исследования по защите нашего королевства.  
Только сейчас Юури заметил раскиданные вокруг Вольфрама пожелтевшие листки, сплошь исчерканные красным и черным.   
– Это карта укреплений Калории, – пояснил Вольфрам, проследив за направлением взгляда мао. – Я пытаюсь определить наиболее вероятные планы атаки Дай-Шимарона. Их генералы, кажется, предпочитают агрессивную тактику. – Он указал на группу треугольников, означающих горы на северной границе Калории. – В последней войне армия Дай-Шимарона пересекла эти горы в считанные дни. Это – сила, с которой приходится считаться, Юури.  
Он заметил, что взгляд Юури утратил фокусировку и сухо сказал:  
– Думаю, на сегодня стратегии достаточно. – Он убрал книгу, которую прежде читал, в сторону. – Похоже, наступило время для чего-то еще.   
Глаза Юури на миг закрылись, а потом так же быстро открылись.  
– Я ищо не шплю, – запротестовал он, и Вольфрам коротко глянул на него.  
– Уверен, так и есть, – спокойно сказал он. – Тогда… «Краткая история Шин-Макоку», – начал читать он, и Юури почувствовал, как от одного звука голоса жениха его медленно начинают оплетать щупальца дремы. Мелькнула мысль, что, если примостить куда-нибудь голову, будет гораздо удобнее. И не успел он толком все осознать, как под его щекой уже была ближайшая подушка.  
Он свернулся калачиком, наполовину уже засыпая, и посмотрел на своего жениха.  
– Вначале была Земля, – читал Вольфрам, и его размеренный голос успокаивал Юури больше, чем любое молчание. – А в конце Земли было Море…  
Юури закрыл глаза, и голос Вольфрама сопровождал на всей дороге в темноту.

***

– Юури, смотри!   
Юури обернулся, и от беззащитного выражения лица Вольфрама, его несдерживаемой радости что-то перевернулось в груди. Вольфрам выглядел на десятки лет моложе, его открытая улыбка обнажала того светлого мазоку, каким он некогда был, – и мог бы еще быть, шепнула надежда, – и который все еще существовал, прячась под гневом и молчанием, и за всеми прочными стенами, которыми Вольфрам отгораживался от мира.  
– Да не на меня, слабак! – засмеялся Вольфрам. – Туда!  
Он повернулся туда, куда указывала рука Вольфрама, и увидел, как в лунном свете в снегу играют трое волчат. Казалось, сами тени лесной поляны скользили и утекали из-под их шаловливых лапок. Когда самый маленький волчонок ухитрился завалить братца в снег, воздух прорезал острый визг. Снежная пыль взметнулась в воздух, пока щенок прокапывал себе путь из сугроба, а потом бурно бросился на поиски своего брата.  
Вольфрам негромко посмеивался, не отрывая взгляда от щенков.  
И Юури завороженно смотрел на него; Вольфрам пленил его не меньше, чем волчата. Эта улыбка на лице жениха была… Он и не знал, что так сильно хотел ее увидеть, пока не увидел, а увидев, никогда не хотел бы вновь потерять. Юури никогда не думал, что Вольфрам может быть таким, но теперь знал – и никогда не хотел бы забыть.

***

Когда Юури разъяснил свою позицию окончательно – это был десятый раз (да, он с легким раздражением уже даже считал), когда он отказался официально положить конец помолвке или созвать комитет по пересмотру законов и обычаев мазоку, чтобы те нашли какой-нибудь обходной способ – Вольфрам впал в ступор, если не сказать больше.  
– Но, Юури, я не понимаю, почему ты отказываешься, – наконец сказал он, и в голосе звучала нотка легкой неуверенности: он все же осознал, что словно вторгается на крайне тонкий лед. Тщательно подбирая слова, он заговорил: – Тебе не дали выбора, как и мне. Это… неправильно… что тебе приходится быть связанным… этой помолвкой.  
Он терпеливо подождал, чтобы убедиться, что Юури понимает, о чем он. Но от его слов Юури почувствовал, как в груди просыпается неизвестное доселе чувство – и подкатывает прямо к горлу. Поэтому прошло много времени, прежде чем он оказался в силах сказать хоть слово. Вольфрам мельком глянул на него и глубоко вздохнул.  
– Никто тебя не принуждает, – он несмело похлопал Юури по плечу, – все же знают, что это было просто неудачное стечение обстоятельств.  
– Но я не… А что плохого в нашей нынешней ситуации?  
– Ваше величество… – от изумления Вольфрама даже пробило на формальное обращение. – Я… – Тут на его лицо вернулось привычное хмурое выражение, и он заорал: – Юури! Идиот! Просто покончи с этим!  
– А что если я не хочу?! – требовательно спросил в ответ Юури.  
– Но ты парень! – выкрикнул Вольфрам и, осознав, что только что сказал, предпринял отчаянную попытку успокоиться. – Я имел в виду… Юури, это неправильно. Ты слишком юн. У тебя должен быть шанс встретить других девушек. Других женщин, – он отвел взгляд. – Других мужчин, если ты этого захочешь.  
– Вольфрам, я тебе нравлюсь?  
Принц отшатнулся, словно вопрос его ужалил, а по лицу расползся предательский слабый румянец.  
– Все, что тебе нужно сделать, – просто…  
– Отвечай на вопрос!  
– Я… Я не ненавижу тебя, Юури, – произнес Вольфрам так тихо, что это больше походило на шепот.  
– Тогда почему ты сопротивляешься? – так же негромко спросил Юури. – Почему мы не можем оставить все, как есть, и посмотреть, что из этого выйдет?  
Вольфрам замер, застыл и окаменел. Потом встряхнул головой и посмотрел на Юури.  
– Ты что, опять наслушался моей мамы? – мрачно спросил он. – Юури, я же тебе говорил… Твой опыт не обязательно будет повторять её. Только потому, что она считает, что статус помолвленного поможет отпугнуть потенциальных поклонников, уберечь от лишних переживаний – и защитить тебя от равно нежеланных связей, – не означает, что ты обязан ее слушаться. Подумай о себе!  
На этом Юури встал и сократил между ними расстояние, приблизившись почти вплотную.  
– А что если я уже? – он посмотрел Вольфраму прямо в глаза. – Что, если именно это я и хочу делать? Ты единственный, кто до сих пор мне не верит.  
Вольфрам посмотрел в сторону, затем опять на Юури, в его глазах читалось все возрастающее недоумение.  
– Не понимаю, – сказал он, – я же показываю тебе выход. Почему ты не хочешь им воспользоваться?  
– Потому что не хочу! – выпалил Юури, окончательно потеряв терпение.  
Резкий ответ Вольфрама прервали еще до начала, потому что дверь кабинета хлопнула, возвещая о прибытии Конрада и Гюнтера.  
– Ты слышал его величество, Вольфрам, – подытожил Конрад.  
– И я подчиняюсь этому решению, – пробормотал Вольфрам, не глядя на Юури.  
– Спрашивать его величество в такой неделикатной манере…  
– Хватит, – зарычал Вольфрам, расталкивая всех и идя к двери, – не понимаю, неужели вы собираетесь всерьез короновать настолько глупого короля? Тогда получше присматривайте за ним, а то вдруг он решит передать страну под власть пчеломишек.

***

  
Несмотря на все замечания Вольфрама, подготовка к церемонии коронации продолжала идти полным ходом. И не прошло недели с язвительного заявления Вольфрама, как Юури официально был признан мао Шин-Макоку.  
Церемония оказалась на удивление короткой – по крайней мере, короче, чем ожидал Юури. Все, что ему пришлось сделать – сунуть руку в водопад перед тщательно отобранными представители знати Шин-Макоку. Но он не мог не гадать, насколько эта простая церемония изменит отношение его жениха, стоящего в рядах рядом со всеми и сверлящего его взглядом, словно предупреждая: «Только не налажай!»  
После церемонии вокруг Юури собрался небольшой кружок знатных мазоку, а стоило им уйти, как к нему подошел Вольфрам.  
– Что ж, полагаю, теперь вы официально мой король, и я не смогу больше называть вас своим слабаком, – беспечно сказал он. – Что скажут подданные…  
И замер, потому что рука Юури непривычно и легко коснулась его щеки.  
– Не будь глупцом, – мягко сказал его король. – Если ты не будешь называть меня своим слабаком, то кто будет? – Юури опустил руку, но по-прежнему не отрывал взгляда от Вольфрама. – Мне все равно, что подумает королевство. По крайней мере, в этом случае.  
– Я не глупец. Слабак!  
Но оба улыбались.

***

Юури молчал очень долго.  
– Должно быть, это настоящий ужас, – наконец сказал он. – Не знаю, каково это – умирать за свою страну, – он отвернулся, разглядывая картины на стене.  
– Нет, Юури, – на лице Вольфрама заиграла жестокая улыбка, – война – это не когда ты умираешь за свою страну. Война – это когда ты заставляешь врагов умереть за их.  
Каждый раз, когда Вольфрам говорил такие вещи, Юури становилось больно за него. Должно быть, жизнь во время стольких войн сделала мазоку таким, как сейчас.  
– В Шин-Макоку… знавали мало мирного времени с тех пор, как ты родился, так? – спросил он.  
– Люди живут не очень долго, – ответил Вольфрам, – и они не могут понять ценность мира, потому что часто не видят его всю свою жизнь.  
– А мазоку не могут понять ценность мира, потому что знают, что всё равно всех переживут, и не желают ничего менять, потому что в итоге ничего не кончается… – пробормотал Юури.  
Но Вольфрам углубился в свои мысли и заговорил, словно не слыша Юури:  
– Люди никогда не задерживаются на этой земле надолго. С какой стати их вообще должно что-то заботить? – Его передернуло, и он повернулся к мао: – Юури, у тебя уникальная ситуация, и ты должен это понимать. Наполовину человек, наполовину мазоку – ты идеально подходишь, чтобы исправить нынешнее положение дел.  
– А как насчет тебя?  
Уголки губ Вольфрама приподнялись в улыбке.  
– Тебе еще нужно спрашивать, слабак? Я с тобой. Всегда.

***

Со временем Юури узнавал все больше и больше о любопытных обычаях своего народа: и одним из них был праздник в честь того, что птиц-дурнознаков видели каждый день два месяца подряд. Праздник включал в себя неумеренное употребление алкоголя, который в Шин-Макоку по вкусу был совсем не похож на земной. И в результате перебора с кружками, содержимое которых на вкус было как фруктовый сок, Юури безнадежно напился. Вольфрам, весь вечер кидавший на него сумрачные взгляды каждый раз, как тот опустошал очередную кружку, наконец, устал наблюдать, как Юури напивается до состояния полного идиотизма, и утащил жениха в их спальню – прежде, чем тот выставил бы себя еще большим дураком.  
Доставить Юури в комнату оказалось нелегко. К тому же по пути мао настойчиво разъяснял Вольфраму каждую мысль, когда-либо подуманную насчет него. И эти мысли сначала были крайне оскорбительными, потом весьма льстивыми, а затем – в высшей степени смущающими.  
Наконец Вольфрам заставил Юури сесть на кровать и задумался, что лучше: оставить его, как есть, или вырубить точным ударом для предотвращения дальнейшего возможного вреда? У него у самого уже голова начинала раскалываться, так что Вольфрам понемногу понимал, почему у старшего брата все время такое выражение лица. «Да уж, – подумал Вольфрам, – иметь дело с Юури в десять раз хуже, чем с Гюнтером».  
А Юури все не успокаивался.  
– Ты такой красивый, – бормотал он, – красивее, чем девушка. Чем любая девушка. Неудивительно, что это… когда двое мужчин... не является тут чем-то необычным.  
– Юури! – взъярился Вольфрам, покраснев. – Ты пьян!  
– Да, но утром я буду трезв. А ты как был красивым, так и останешься.  
Дальнейший протест Вольфрама был бесцеремонно прерван теплым ртом жениха, накрывшим его губы. Мазоку изумленно распахнул глаза и позволил поцелую длиться целую секунду, потребовавшуюся, чтобы взять себя в руки и оттолкнуть Юури.  
– Даже не думай это повторить, – сквозь стиснутые зубы предупредил он.  
Тот усмехнулся.  
– Всё слишком быстро кончилось, – заявил он и радостно проигнорировал предупреждение.  
Ко второму поцелую Вольфрам отнесся не так снисходительно, как к первому, и еще меньше ему понравилось то, с какой привычной легкостью Юури отмахнулся от сказанного ему. Но этой ночью они оба оказались избавлены от разборки и последствий этого поступка, потому что как только Вольфрам поспешно отстранился, пьяный мао тут же провалился в сон.  
Но когда Вольфрам пристально посмотрел на уснувшего жениха, на его губах появилась непрошеная улыбка.

***

Утро встретило мао адской головной болью и кипящим от злости женихом у изножья постели. Смутное припоминание вчерашнего поведения заставило Юури сказать:  
– Я… Вольфрам, извини.  
– Это «извини» за то, что поцеловал меня или за то, что напился? – уточнил Вольфрам, не глядя на него.  
Юури ненадолго задумался.  
– Извини, что напился, – наконец сказал он. – Но за поцелуй я не извиняюсь. И… в общем, за то, что напился, наверное, тоже, потому что я бы не поцеловал тебя, если бы не был пьян, а я никогда не буду жалеть о том, что все же поцеловал тебя.  
Вольфрам ничего не ответил. Юури уже начал сомневаться, не сделал ли он что-нибудь совершенно непростительное, как Вольфрам заговорил:  
– К твоему сведению, не обязательно напиваться, чтобы меня поцеловать. Я бы предпочел, чтобы ты этого не делал.  
Юури улыбнулся и был не в силах удержаться от:  
– Вольфрам, это приглашение?  
Вольфрам стал пунцовым.  
– Вовсе нет.  
Но Юури не смог не заметить, что после этого Вольфрам стал к нему относиться чуточку по-другому. И от его внимания также не ускользнуло, что теперь он иногда поворачивался и обнаруживал, что Вольфрам смотрит на него, словно пытаясь разгадать. А еще иногда Юури начал ловить на лице Вольфрама несвойственное ему мягкое выражение, особенно когда мазоку наблюдал за их с Конрадом тренировкой. Или когда они с Вольфрамом вместе сидели над какими-нибудь фолиантами.

***

– Мне придется уехать на… как минимум, на две недели.  
– Что ж, – после короткого молчания сказал Вольфрам, – будет приятно какое-то время побыть без тебя. Тебе нужно разобраться в ситуации за границами твоего королевства, и только Шин-О знает, как мне нужен отдых. Это будет славное возвращение к тем временам, когда тебя еще не было в моей жизни, – на последних словах его голос зазвучал сдавленно, и Юури поторопился заверить:  
– Это всего на две недели.  
– А мне-то какая разница? – в голосе Вольфрама по-прежнему слышалась эта странная нотка. – Просто убедись, что, как король, не навлечешь своими нелепыми выходками позор на все Шин-Макоку! – Он скрестил руки на груди. – И лучше начни собираться прямо сейчас. Зная, сколько времени у тебя отнимает простое чтение документа, уверен, на обдумывание того, что взять с собой, у тебя уйдет еще больше часов!  
Вольфрам был прав – мао начал понимать, что у него в принципе была такая вредная привычка, оказываться правым, – но Юури не ощущал, что действительно собирается покинуть Шин-Макоку, пока не оказался сидящем в карете, что должна была отвезти его к границам страны. Вольфрам стоял вместе с остальными доброжелателями, собравшимися проводить своего короля, хотя и немного поодаль от них. Он выглядел, как всегда, разве что был чуточку сдержаннее и отстраненнее, чем обычно.  
Но когда все прощальные напутствия были произнесены, Вольфрам дотронулся до плеча Юури и, что было нехарактерно для него, коротко бросил:  
– Будь осторожен. И ни на шаг не отходи от своей охраны.  
Это привело Юури в замешательство, и только когда карета миновала ворота замка, он осознал, что это первый раз, когда Вольфрам добровольно коснулся его без каких на то либо очевидных причин. И этого понимания оказалось достаточно, чтобы Юури выскочил из кареты, бегом промчался назад, схватил жениха в охапку и выпалил:  
– Я скоро вернусь!  
Вольфрам, разрываясь между попытками оттолкнуть его и выразить протест такому внезапному, исключительно публичному проявлению эмоций, тем не менее, выглядел очень довольным. И, что еще более удивительно, удержался от ехидных комментариев.

***

Был холодный ясный день, когда по небу стрелой пролетел белый комок, оказавшийся вовсе не снежком, который уронил в подставленную ладонь Юури маленький свиток, перевязанный сине-золотой лентой. Почтовый голубь приземлился на плечо и радостно заворковал, а Юури развернул похрустывающий пергамент, испещренный маленьким аккуратным почерком своего жениха.  
 _«Идиот! –_ говорилось там без всякой преамбулы.  _– Ты вообще соображаешь, что делаешь? Ты сейчас должен работать над договором с Калорией, сосредоточиться на переговорах с работорговцами или решать, где остановиться на ночь, а не тратить время впустую на письма мне!»._  
Читая эти слова, Юури чуть ли не слышал голос Вольфрама, и оскорбление миновало его, словно тень от тучки при сильном ветре. Общее настроение письма заставило его усмехнуться, и он продолжил читать, не замечая, что по его лицу медленно расползается улыбка.  
 _«Если ты позабыл, что должен делать, можешь тогда уже возвращаться домой, и я вобью в тебя толику разума. Потому что если не я, то кто? Слабак.  
Кстати, Гюнтер просит тебе передать, что флот Дай-Шимарона вернулся, чтобы обсудить ситуацию с королем Белалом. А матушка хочет напомнить тебе, что ты – мой. Я просто передаю ее слова, не подумай, что это мои, потому что ты всегда принадлежишь своему народу, как и положено хорошему королю. Гвендаль говорит, что укрепление городских стен почти закончено, и, по его расчетам, все будет готово в течение недели. Новое неудачное изобретение Аниссины заставило столы разговаривать.  
Твоя дочь скучает по тебе. А я ей читаю на ночь.  
Надеюсь, тебе нет нужды напоминать, что место короля – с его народом, а всяческие приключенческие вояжи допустимы только при крайней необходимости. Так что перестань убивать время на письма ко мне. Чем быстрее ты покончишь с делами, тем быстрее будешь дома.  
  
Вольфрам»_

***

Юури нравилось проводить время с Конрадом. У полумазоку был своеобразный подход, от которого мао моментально становилось легче, и, если честно, было приятно общаться с тем, кто не кричит на тебя за каждую вторую фразу. Он мог говорить с Конрадом совершенно обо всем: о Шин-Макоку, Земле, бейсболе, – и Конрад не обвинял его в пустой трате времени и не говорил, что лучше бы он занялся чем-нибудь полезным. Иногда рядом с Конрадом Юури забывал о времени, и в последнее время именно Вольфраму приходилось разыскивать его и напоминать, что он должен быть на тренировке с Гюнтером или в кабинете, разгребая бесконечный поток документов или рассматривая последние вязаные создания Гвендаля.  
На этот раз они с Конрадом обсуждали бостонских «Ред Сокс», и Юури казалось, что они только начали, как их грубо прервали.  
– Юури, – раздался до непривычного раздраженный голос, и, подняв голову, он увидел своего жениха: тот стоял, скрестив руки на груди и хмуро глядя на него с порога, – ты опоздал. – Мазоку кинул убийственный взгляд на Конрада, который только приветственно улыбнулся младшему брату, словно тот сделал то же самое.  
И тут Юури запоздало вспомнил. «Тренировка!» Увлекшись разговором с Конрадом, он почти забыл о ней! Он тут же вскочил на ноги и извинился перед Конрадом, что их разговор вышел таким коротким. И все же даже при этом он чувствовал, как взгляд Вольфрама буравит его спину, и в животе начал образовываться тяжелый комок.  
Испытывая странное нежелание покидать Конрада, Юури все же подошел к Вольфраму, продолжавшему стоять в дверях. Встретившись взглядом с мао, тот нахмурился, резко развернулся и, не говоря ни слова, пошел во внутренний двор. Выбитый из колеи Юури неуверенно последовал за женихом.  
Вольфрам обнажил меч, когда они еще даже не вышли во двор, но Юури, все еще гадая, что же могло так сильно разозлить жениха, заметил клинок за долю секунды до того, как тот скользнул по его воротнику, и дернулся в сторону, избегая удара.  
– Вольфрам, ты вообще что делаешь? – закричал он.  
Пылающий гневом взгляд Вольфрама скрестился с его.  
– Разве не заметно, слабак? – жестко спросил он и указал на меч Юури. – Доставай, – приказал он тоном, не терпящим возражений.  
– Вольфрам, я…  
– Я не хочу этого слышать!  
Меч блеснул на солнце, когда Вольфрам предпринял вторую атаку. На этот раз Юури нагнулся, едва избежав столкновения с клинком – и все равно отказывался доставать свой. Поднял руки вверх, он начал медленно приближаться к Вольфраму.  
– Если это из-за Конрада…  
– Да что ты понимаешь! – взорвался его жених, и Юури никогда прежде не видел его таким злым. – Доставай меч!  
На этом Юури начал понимать, что разговора может оказаться недостаточно, чтобы уладить эту ситуацию. Он крепко сомкнул пальцы на рукояти меча, вытащил его и встал в позу, держа меч именно так, как и учил его Вольфрам.  
– Только если ты этого хочешь, – сказал он, поднося меч к лицу.  
– Юури, ты ничего не знаешь о том, что я хочу, – горько бросил Вольфрам, кидаясь вперед и блокируя меч Юури своим. С силой изогнув запястье, он обезоружил жениха, и меч Юури, звякнув, упал на землю. Вольфрам приблизился к мао и ловко прижал его к стене.  
– Если ты хочешь Веллера, – прорычал он, от ярости его лицо исказилось, став почти неузнаваемым, – тогда он будет просто счастлив дать тебе это!  
Юури на миг показалось, что мазоку имеет в виду его побег от занятий, но Вольфрам резко сократил расстояние между ними, и внезапно Юури почувствовал, как его рот накрыли яростные губы. Он едва успел отойти от шока, что Вольфрам наконец-то целует его – сам! – когда этот злой поцелуй необъяснимо смягчился, вдруг став нежным и… неожиданно робким. Руки его жениха скользнули по его спине, притягивая ближе, и Юури не знал, что еще ему делать, кроме как поцеловать Вольфрама в ответ.  
Так он и сделал.  
И в этот момент он забыл обо всем: обо всех мирах, о том, что он мао, о демонических мечах, забыл, кто он, потому что здесь и сейчас существовал только Вольфрам, вплавивший себя в душу Юури и оставивший в ней огненную отметину, о которой ни один из них не смог бы забыть. Поцелуй и сам был огнем, потому что сжигал все, что оставалось между ними невысказанным, и переделывал реальность в нечто новое. Даже когда его легкие начали гореть огнем от недостатка воздуха, Юури знал, что ничто больше не будет, как прежде.  
Вольфрам первым прервал поцелуй, сам отшатнувшись от Юури и отталкивая ошарашенного мао. Когда взгляд зеленых глаз встретился с его, гнев в них словно пронзил Юури насквозь.  
– Ненавижу тебя! – прошипел его жених, затем повернулся и опрометью бросился в замок.  
К тому времени, как Юури догадался, что ему стоит броситься за Вольфрамом, тот уже скрылся за поворотом коридора. Как только мазоку услышал, что Юури бежит за ним, он прибавил скорости, так что Юури ухитрился догнать его, только когда тот ворвался в их спальню.  
Вольфрам попытался захлопнуть дверь, едва не прищемив ему пальцы, но Юури не позволил и сумел дернуть дверь на себя.  
– Юури, убирайся прочь!!! – зарычал Вольфрам, в любой момент готовясь обрушить на него всю ярость огненного шторма.  
– Нет, – сказал Юури. И сделал это так тихо и так твердо, что Вольфрам моментально потерял дар речи. – Я не уйду, пока не получу ответы, потому что я устал уже бегать за тобой, если что-то тебе не по нраву.  
Вольфрам пришел в себя и свирепо уставился на Юури.  
– Признаю, что было время, когда я не хотел жениться на тебе, – продолжил мао. – Да, было время, когда я не мог дождаться того, чтобы выяснить, как отменить свое предложение и освободить нас обоих. Но чем больше я узнавал тебя и чем больше проводил с тобой времени, тем сильнее начинал жалеть, что день нашей свадьбы еще нескоро. – Каждое его слово, словно капли воды в огонь, гасило ярость, написанную на лице Вольфрама, постепенно заменяя ее тихим смущением. Поэтому Юури решил продолжить говорить – до того, как Вольфрам воспользуется шансом обдумать тему и предмет разговора:  
– Я…  _хочу_ жениться на тебе, Вольфрам. Я путешествовал по Шин-Макоку, Калории, Франширу и другим человеческим землям, и не мог думать ни о чем, кроме того, что я не встретил… и не хочу больше… рядом с собой никого другого.  
С каждым его словом гнев покидал Вольфрама, и когда у Юури кончились слова, он только беспомощно посмотрел на мазоку, потому что не мог придумать, что еще сказать, кроме того, что уже было сказано.  
Обжигающая ярость, недавно всецело владевшая Вольфрамом, ушла, но вместо нее в глазах мазоку поселилось нечто новое, и он начал сокращать дистанцию между собой и Юури: медленно, неспешно и неумолимо. Такую грацию Юури прежде доводилось видеть лишь тогда, когда Вольфрам вызвал его на дуэль.  
– Ты глупый, безответственный, а еще такой слабак, каких я еще не встречал. Ты безрассуден, невнимателен,  _бесчувственен_ … – Тут в глазах Вольфрама, смотрящего прямо на него, появился незнакомый блеск, и Юури забыл, как дышать. – И я пытался ненавидеть тебя за это, но не могу.  
– И я пытался ждать, но, похоже, тоже уже больше не могу, – и с этим небрежным признанием Вольфрам заключил его в объятия, в точности, как Юури много дней тому назад, и повалил их обоих на кровать, где они провели столь много ночей. Но, в отличие от предыдущего раза, когда они оба лежали в такой позе, взгляд Вольфрама яснее ясного говорил о том, что нынешняя ночь будет совершенно непохожа на их предыдущие совместные ночи.

***

– Ты уже делал это? – неуверенно спросил Юури.  
– Да, но не так, – небрежно ответил Вольфрам, а затем встретился глазами с Юури. –  _Так_ не было никогда, – повторил он, и сила эмоций в его взгляде била прямо в сердце, как и хриплая честность его голоса. От всего этого Юури хотелось крепко-накрепко обнять мазоку и никогда не отпускать.  
Следующие слова Вольфрама были такими тихими, что Юури их едва услышал. Но все же услышал.  
– Не поверишь, сколько раз мне это снилось.  
Юури удивленно посмотрел на него.  
– Да, глупый слабак. А потом, уже зная, сколь мало у тебя здравого смысла, когда речь заходит о том, чтобы уйти из моей жизни, это стало объяснением, почему ты с такой же настойчивостью не покидал мои сны.  
У Юури перехватило дыхание. Вольфрам выглядел… таким юным.  
А потом его жених открыл глаза и улыбнулся. Эта улыбка вмиг украла бы сердце Юури – если бы он уже не отдал его, кусочек за кусочком, принцу мазоку, лежащему перед ним.   
Затем Вольфрам притянул его ближе и поцеловал, и на этот раз никто никого не отталкивал. О нет.  
Юури подумал, что, пожалуй, сейчас Вольфрам научит его, что дальше, но тот словно прочитал это в его взгляде, покачал головой и мягко затащил Юури поверх себя. И, глядя на изумленное выражение своего жениха, сказал:  
– Юури, закрой рот. Так ты выглядишь еще большим слабаком.  
– Но, – начал Юури, отчаянно подбирая слова для такого неожиданного поворота событий, – я думал…  
– И как ты собрался учиться, если никогда даже не пробовал? – чуть грубовато осведомился Вольфрам. – Так что не вижу причин, почему бы тебе не начать прямо сейчас, – он внимательно посмотрел на Юури. – В любом случае, я лучше переношу боль, чем ты.  
– А тебе будет больно? – потрясенно уточнил Юури.  
Вольфрам улыбнулся и очертил пальцем линию скул Юури. Ухватил мао за подбородок, чуть задрал ему голову и прижал кончик большого пальца к его рту.  
– Не очень, – мягко сказал он, затем в его глазах вспыхнула искра вызова. – Нет, если ты сделаешь все, как надо, – добавил он, и его улыбка стала хищной. – Юури, ты не думаешь, что мы уже достаточно потратили время на пустые разговоры?

***

В блаженной тишине после Вольфрам заговорил первым.  
– Юури, – тихо, но очень серьезно произнес он, – это не означает, что тебе придется перестать слушать мои доводы.  
Мао перекатился на бок и, не открывая глаз, придвинулся ближе к Вольфраму.  
– Юури, – вздохнул Вольфрам, сам едва-едва держа открытыми сонные зеленые глаза, – просто потому, что мы… то, что между нами произошло, не означает, что мы должны пожени…  
Но что он собирался сказать, осталось неизвестным, потому что его речь прервал рот Юури на его губах. Когда мао наконец разорвал поцелуй, его жених пристально посмотрел на него со смесью возмущения и наслаждения на лице. Юури улыбнулся, и в его глазах заплясали довольные искорки, потому что он наконец-то нашел надежный способ заставить Вольфрама замолчать.  
Ответная улыбка Вольфрама ослепляла.  
–  _Обманщик_.


End file.
